1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for printing an image on a printing medium while performing a main scan.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, color jet printers that discharge ink droplets from a print head are widely used as computer output devices. For the color ink jet printers, various technologies have been developed to meet two requirements, i.e., improvement of image quality and increase of printing speed.
Improvement of image quality can be achieved by increasing the number of ink colors, for example. However, the increase of the number of ink colors will lead to increase of the number of nozzle arrays disposed on a print head, thereby enlarging the size of the print head. As a result, the overall size of the printing device also becomes larger. Accordingly, there has been desired a technique to keep the print head smaller in size even in case the entire nozzle number increases. There has been also desired a technique to perform printing with high speed and high image quality by using such print head.